


City of the Dead

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wail of sirens, police cars screaming southward, ambulances following in hot pursuit adding to the excruciating sound. </p><p>Cas doesn't like his life in this stupid town.</p><p>Then Dean Winchester moves in across the road and the forbidden love makes his life so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He liked what he saw

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proof read and I wrote it in August so I can't remember whether it's any good or not. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> I apologise for the name of the town I used. I have no views about this location it was just the result of a google search.

The wail of sirens, police cars screaming southward, ambulances following in hot pursuit adding to the excruciating sound. This should worry most people, but not in Hutchinson. In Hutchinson, this is an everyday occurrence, something that didn’t come as a surprise anymore. Shooting and stabbings and death happen on a daily basis in Hutchinson.

Down the street, patrol cars nose their way through waves of milling people –moving reluctantly, parting like the Red Sea- out of the way. The sirens slowly die, no doubt they’ve reached their destination, but the noise doesn’t subside. Castiel can’t remember the last time there was peace and quiet along the streets of Hutchinson. The streets where traffic clogs up the trash-lined roads and teenagers hang around in the dingy corners of dark alleys. The streets that are swarming with police and detectives -on the days when they could be bothered to do their jobs, anyway. A lot of the time, crime goes unnoticed, or the police pretend they don’t notice so they don’t have to do anything about it. Small crimes are rarely investigated. In Hutchinson, you can steal whatever you like and not get caught. It was like Heaven for criminals.

The winter brought the natural deaths. Around February there was the annual harvesting of junkies, homeless and prostitutes –dying of the winter’s cold-caused illnesses and drowning as the frozen rivers melted. July and August were among the worst times of the year. They were the jack-knife months, full of heat and murder.

Christmas brought the most deaths. Suicides, mainly. People who can’t stand being alone in times of joy and celebration. These were the deaths Castiel hated the most. These deaths were self-inflicted, people choosing to end their own life, not taken by someone else. He wondered if that meant there was something twisted about his view of death. Reason told him murder was worse than suicide. Suicide was a choice for the person dying, murder isn’t. But he was convinced suicide was worse than homicide.

In most parts of the US, more people die through suicide than homicide. That wasn’t the case in Hutchinson. In the US, more than 30,000 people die by suicide per year and that’s only a 25th of the amount of people who attempt to take their own life. Around 17,000 people are murdered per year throughout the US. That’s around 315 each week and 45 per day. There are at least 2 deaths a week in Hutchinson alone. That’s how bad the town is.

* * *

 

Cas couldn’t wait to get out of this town. Just a few more months of high school and he was leaving. He didn’t care what his parents said. His mother used to be a prostitute and his father was a cop. But a pathetic cop. Castiel was sure his dad stopped caring a long time ago. That just left his little brother, Gabriel. Gabriel was Castiel’s only reason to stay in this crappy town. He didn’t want to leave his 8 year old brother with the two parents he’d grown to hate. But he needed to get out of there. He needed to get a good night sleep; he needed to get rid of that constant, infuriatingly loud noise of the city.

So, Gabriel was his only reason to stay- until there was Dean.

* * *

John Winchester was the World’s crappiest cop. The only reason he was sent to Hutchinson was because his employers figured he’d fit right in. Naturally, Dean and Sam had to move with him. He wasn’t letting them stay alone. Not after last time. John came home, after a weeklong job, to a half burnt down house after his 11 year old son tried to cook something ‘fancy’ for his little brother’s 8 th birthday. Yeah, John wasn’t leaving them home alone for that long again, no matter how old they are.

Sam, his 17 year old son, really didn’t want to move to Hutchinson. “I don’t want to get murdered!” was his argument. To which John replied “I we don’t move there I’m fired. I’m assuming you like money. I’m assuming you want to go off to college.” Obviously, Sam lost the argument.

Dean, on the other hand, didn’t give a crap if they moved to this crappy own. He was 22 and still living at home with his dad and little brother. It’s safe to say he’d given up on life. They didn’t have enough money for him to go to college and he didn’t really have the grades for it anyway because they moved around so much he never stayed at the same school for long. He couldn’t get a job because he didn’t have enough “experience” because he didn’t go to college because they didn’t have enough money because his dad was a crappy cop. All the failures in his life were down to John Winchester. And now they had to move to this crappy town for the same reason. _Typical_ Dean thought.

Dean didn’t have enough money to move away. He had no income. He needed his dad’s money. So, he was stuck there for the foreseeable future. “Fuck.”

* * *

Castiel was sat on his bedroom windowsill, leaning against the glass and staring through it to the terrible view outside. He decided he had to leave Hutchinson. And if that meant leaving Gabriel, so be it. He could visit and check on Gabe every so often and, in 10 years, once he’d finished high school, Gabe could move closer to Castiel’s place. Yes, he was sure he was leaving.

But, at that moment, on a rainy Sunday in April, he saw a black car followed by a moving van pull up across the road. He saw three men climb out. When Castiel saw Dean, he changed his mind for a moment. Something about seeing Dean made him think there was a reason to stay in this crappy town after all. When he saw the man grab a box from the trunk and his muscles flex, Castiel’s mind and heart – and whole body, really- stopped.

He sat for a while, just watching the three men unpack and place the boxes by the door of the house that was previously for sale. When he saw the man who appeared to be the middle of the three age-wise, glance up at Castiel’s window he quickly moved away. Your new neighbour catching you watching him- not a great first impression.

He was going to need to get to know this man. He didn’t know why, but he was. There was one problem; Castiel was as shy as they come. He needed this man to make the first move.

* * *

Dean didn’t really get a good look at the boy- man, maybe- watching him from that upstairs window. But from that brief look, he liked what he saw. The slight muscles showing through his shirt and the messed up hair, yeah, he like what he saw. The messed up hair suggested he’d just had sex. So, who lived there? A family or a couple. This man and his girlfriend living there would be the worse of the two options. Dean was sure he’d feel the need to seduce this man eventually and a girlfriend being there all the time would make it harder to drive a wedge between them.

Dean was assuming this guy was straight, simply because most people are. But he didn’t know for sure. There was a chance this nameless man batted for the same team he did. But Dean had managed to turn a few straight men gay in his 22 years of life and 7 years of dating, even just for one night stands. _Get them drunk enough and a blowjob is an easy ask_ was his attitude to life.

But, whatever method and however long and hard he would have to try, Dean was definitely going to have sex with this man. He had no clue why he wanted him, but he was getting it, whatever it took.

* * *

“Dad, do you know anything about the neighbours?” Sam asked John. For that, Dean was truly grateful.

“Not really. People down this street are cops and their families, but that’s all I know.”

That was good. The boy at the window wasn’t old enough to be a cop. That meant he must live there with his family, not girlfriend or boyfriend.

“Do you know anything about the schools nearby or the people in them?”

“Sam, you know as much as I do. I know there are an elementary, a middle, and a regular high school. What difference does it make? You only have a few months at school before you graduate.”

“Just curious. F.Y.I., I don’t mind when we move this time.”

Dean chimed in. “Aw, does Sammy want to know if he’ll be able to make friends with smart people in this crappy, dangerous town?” He said mockingly.

“No, I want to know if I’ll get a decent education in this crappy, dangerous town. Stanford aren’t going to like to know I came here for a while if it’s a bad school.”

“Sam, calm down. You’ll have finished high school in a few months. We won’t have moved by then. This is the school you’re going to graduate from and you’ll do just fine. We’re not leaving for a while, okay? You’ll be going off to college pretty soon anyway.” John replied.

* * *

Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about the man across the street. His muscles featured in lots of his dreams that week.

They hadn’t spoken yet but Castiel was intent on them speaking by the end of the week. He took every opportunity he could to go into his front yard, he walked more slowly on his way to and from school so he could spend more time outside, giving him a higher chance of bumping into the man across the road.

When Saturday hit Castiel decided he needed to do something more. He needed to be outside longer.

“Gabe, do you want to play soccer in the front yard. I could do with some exercise.” He suggested.

“Yes, please.” Gabriel replied.

So he had an excuse to be outside, time to bump in to the man across the street. It was about time he had a name to replace ‘the man across the street’. He had a speech prepared. He knew exactly what he’d say to start the conversation; he just needed to get within talking distance.

After about 10 minutes of being in their yard, he saw the door across the street slowly open. When he saw the man step outside he forgot everything he had planned to say. How had he planned to approach the man? What was his opening line?

He didn’t have time to remember his opening line but he didn’t have to think about how he was going to approach the man because the man was coming straight towards him. When the man had crossed the road and was stood just in front of Castiel’s front yard, he stopped kicking the ball and looked across to the man. “Give me a minute, Gabe.” He started walking towards the man.

He still couldn’t remember his opening line but thankfully, the man spoke first. “Hey, I’ve been wondering when you’d come outside.”

“I’ve been outside a lot.”

Dean smiled. “I made a bet with myself that you’d have a sexy voice.”

Cas smiled back. “That’s funny, because I made the same bet about yours.”

“So, yeah, you’ve been outside but not long enough for me to get outside and strike up a conversation. I couldn’t hold you up on your way to school, could I?”

“If you wanted to talk to me you could have come and knocked on my door.” Cas said matter-of-factly but slightly flirtatiously.

“I’m not great with confrontation. And what would I have said if your parents answered? Can I talk to the guy who had sex hair and was staring at me on the day I moved in?”

“I wasn’t staring at you. I was just curious as to who would be moving in over the road. And it wasn’t sex hair.”

“So you hadn’t just had sex?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no, I hadn’t. Why so curious?”

“I wanted to know if I stood a chance.”

“Why would you want that?”

“I don’t know. Let’s just say I go with my gut?”

“And what’s your gut saying right now?” Cas drew closer.

“That even though I don’t know your name, if your brother wasn’t 6 feet away, I’d be very tempted to kiss you.” He whispered.

“What makes you think I’m gay?”

“Let’s just say I go with my gut.” He repeated cockily.

“Is that so?”

“Yup. And the way you’re looking at me right now makes me think you’d like to kiss me too. Even though you don’t know my name and you brother is 6 feet away.

“Well, we could fix that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Gabe, I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back later.” Cas gestured for Dean to follow him down the road.

“So, I know your last name is Novak but I still don’t know your first name.”

“How do you know my last name?”

“My little brother is in your calculus class. I asked him if he’d seen you around school.”

“You’ve been doing your research.” Cas mocked.

“Let’s just say I’m curious.”

“Well, I know your last name’s Winchester.”

“How?”

“Your little brother is in my calculus class.” Cas smiled.

“You’ve been doing your research too.”

“Let’s just say I’m curious.” Cas smiled again.

“Dean.” Dean offered his hand.

“Castiel.” Cas took it.

“Well, I guess now I know your name I can do this.” Dean grabbed Cas’ shirt and pulled him in to clash their mouths together. It was a closed mouth chaste kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that since Monday.”

“Me too. I think I’m okay with you doing that. I don’t understand why you’d want to, but I’m okay with it.”

“So I can do it again?”

“If you want.” Cas smiled. “I want an explanation after though.”

“An explanation of what?”

“Why you’d kiss me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Many reasons. To start with, I know you know I’m 18 because you’ll have asked your brother. But I’m assuming you’re quite a bit older than us.”

“What does age matter?”

“Well, surely you normally go for someone older than me and more... whatever?”

“More what?”

“I don’t know. Sophisticated? Grown up? Experienced? Willing? Attractive?”

“What if none of that matters to me?”

“Of course it does.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Dean looked offended. “Anyway, you’re pretty damn cute.”

“Cute and hot are very different. And guys like you want hot, not cute.”

“I’m genuinely offended. No, no I don’t.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m happy with whatever comes my way.”

“Now I feel offended.” Cas stated.

“Why? I told you I think you’re cute.” Dean pulled him in for another kiss.

Cas pushed away. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I’m not this sort of person.”

“What sort of person?”

“Other than your name and the fact you have a brother, I don’t know anything about you. I’m just not the sort of person that kisses someone they don’t know.”

“Okay. Then get to know me.” Dean simply smiled.


	2. Castiel is a bit of a mouthful

“So, Dean, how old are you?”

“Why does age matter?”

“Because there are laws about this kind of stuff.””

“I’m 22.”

“Oh.”

“Oh come on, Cas, loosen up.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah, Cas. Castiel is a bit of a mouthful.”

“Fair enough. But I’m still a minor according to the law.”

“Cas, it’s only 5 years difference. If I was 40 and you were 35, you wouldn’t think it was a big deal, would you?”

“It’s not the same sort of thing though. I’m under 18.”

“Just look past that for a minute.”

“Okay, tell me something else about yourself.”

“We just moved here from Wichita, we moved there from Dodge, we moved there from somewhere else and then back there than somewhere else again. Long story short, we never stay anywhere for very long.”

“Ah.” Someone tries kissing you and then tells you he’s not you to be near you long. That makes perfect sense.

“So, how about you?”

“Well, I’ve lived in this crappy town all my life. I can’t wait until I finish school and can get out of here.”

“So, you’ll be leaving this place in a few months?”

“Fingers crossed.”

“You’ll be leaving before me then.”

“It’s only fair. I’ve been here almost 18 years. You’ve been here for 6 days.”

“Technicalities.” Dean smiled. “So what is there to do around here?”

“If you don’t want to die? Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“There are various clubs but everyone is always high and dangerous. And then there’s the strip clubs and I swear half the guys there are murderers. And there aren’t any male strippers there anyway so I’ve never tried to get in.” Cas blushed. ”There are a few quieter bars but they’re normally full of old guys with very little by way of personality. We have a few restaurants with terrible food and a few coffee shops with terrible coffee; therefore, I have very little by way of a social life.”

“Wow. Brilliant.” Dean said sarcastically. “Maybe I can help with that social life thing? How about we go to one of those terrible coffee shops to talk?”

“I’d like that. This way.” Cas gestured.

Cas gave Dean and brief description of his family as they walked. Dean, in return, spoke of his mother’s death and the funny things he and Sam did when they were little due to the lack of parents at home. They spoke for a while at the coffee shop and then began to walk home.”

“So, that coffee wasn’t very nice...” Dean smiled.

“Believe it or not, that’s the best coffee place in town.”

“So this really is a crappy town.”

“Worse than you could imagine.”

“Wow. Maybe we could continue my education of the place tomorrow and go to one of those crappy bars full of old people?”

“I don’t exactly look old enough to buy alcohol, Dean.”

“Then it’s on me.”

“Okay.” The stopped walking outside of Cas’ house. “Do you have a pen?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.” Dean looked puzzled as he reached into the pocket if his leather jacket.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and the pen and scrawled his phone number on Dean’s hand. ”Text me a time. I’ll be waiting.”

Dean smiled. “You can count on it.” He moved slightly closer to Cas, glancing at his lips. “Cas I kiss you again? You know me now.”

“I think I’d be okay with that,” He closed to gap. They shared a few quick kisses. “Goodnight.” He pushed Dean back. “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.” Dean retreated back to his house. Obviously he didn’t want to say goodnight, he wanted to get into Cas’ pants, but he couldn’t expect it to be that easy. At least Cas was gay and agreed to go out again. It was a start.

* * *

Cas got a text around 1500 from Dean.  _‘7pm sound good to you?’_  He should probably have said no. Surely this would be a bad idea. But every sensible thought in Cas’ body disappeared as he texted  **_‘Sounds perfect’_ **  back to Dean.

* * *

Dean knocked on Cas’ door at 1900, as planned. Cas answered immediately to which Dean laughed “someone’s eager.”

Cas just hit is shoulder gently. “Let’s go.”

“Is it within walking distance or should be drive?”

“It is within walking distance, if you want to walk past the road where all the drug addicts sit. However, I suggest we drive. I’d quite like to live through tonight.”

“I’d quite like you to live through tonight too. I’d like to make it to our third date.”

“Wow. You’re straight to the point, aren’t you?”

“I say what I want. And I want you.” Dean drew closer.

“How forward of you, man from across the road.” Cas smiled. “I didn’t even know that this was a date.”

“It’s date number 2 actually.”

“In that case, we might not see each other after tonight. So we don’t make it a third.”

“Are you being serious? Are you leading me on?” Dean frowned.

“We’ll see.”

Cas gave directions to the nicest of the terrible pubs. “Here we go. Harvelle’s Roadhouse.”

“Huh.”

“Huh?” Cas questioned.

“I think I know the people who own this place. Harvelle’s use to be in Wichita but they closed down and moved.”

“Why would you move your business here?”

“Beats me. Let’s go find out.” They climbed out of the car and met at the hood. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and headed towards the door. “Just FYI, if this is them, I have to warn you that last time I saw Jo, she was crushing pretty hard on yours truly.” He gestured to himself.

“I’m sure I can deal with your flirting.” Cas said through a false grin.

“She’ll be mad when she sees me with you. Be prepared for spit in your drink.”

“Oh, lovely. The nicest bar in the city and I can’t even go there without getting someone else’s saliva in my drink.”

“I’ll see if I can charm her out of it. Let’s go.” Dean pulled Cas violently towards the entrance.

They went and sat on the stools by the bar. A smile grew on Dean’s face when he saw a woman approaching him. “Ellen!”

“Well, I never. Dean Winchester, what are you doing here?”

“Dad got sent here. We moved here a week ago. I didn’t know you’d come here.”

“Yeah, cheaper rent. How’d you happen to stumble into my pub then?”

“This is Cas. He’s giving me the tour of the best places in the area. He said this was the best pub.”

“And he’s right. For that, first round’s on the house.”

“I’m not going to argue with that. Two times my usual, please.”

“Sure thing, honey.” She walked off and came back with two glasses. “Here you go, boys.”

“Thanks, Ellen.” Ellen took a few steps away to serve another customer. Dean turned to Cas and smiled. “And we didn’t even have to lie about your age.”

“What was that?” Ellen stepped closer. “How old are you, Cas?”

Cas hesitated. Dean answered. “21.”

“Dean.” Ellen warned. “I know when you’re lying.”

“Fine, he’s 17.”

“Dean, you can’t be dragging someone 5 years younger than you out to bars.”

“Hey! I’m dating him, not you.” Dean argued.

“Say what now?” Jo appeared.

“Hi, Jo.” Dean smiled.

“Dean, you’re dating a guy?”

“Not technically, but kinda, yeah. This is Cas.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” He replied.

Cas just turned red. “You’re a lucky guy, Cas.” Jo said half-heartedly.

“Um, thanks, Jo.”

When Ellen and Jo walked off, Cas turned to Dean and simply said “I guess we’re dating now.”

Thus began their 2nd date.

* * *

They talked for hours, ate burgers and even persuaded Ellen to keep bringing them beers, not enough to get drunk though (Cas had school the following day, after all). Dean drove them back home and pulled onto his drive. They climbed out of the impala and met at the rear of the car. Dean grabbed Cas’ hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He hummed into Cas’ mouth before pulling away. “You know what I hate most about dating?”

“What?”

“Having to wait until the third date.”

“Oh, really? Well, tough.” Cas smiled.

“Are you leading me on, Cas?”

“I have school tomorrow.”

“But not tonight.” Dean pulled Cas in for another long, passionate kiss. “Tonight you’ve got nothing better to do than sleep. Now you have something better to do. Me.”

“Is that so?”

“It is. I think you have time to come upstairs with me. My dad’s at the station and Sammy wouldn’t care. Come on. Please.”

“Sorry. No. I can’t. We’ve only known each other for two days and I have school tomorrow.”

“Fine. You’re definitely hard to get in bed, Castiel Novak.”

“Be patient, Dean Winchester.” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips.

“Okay.” Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Goodnight.” After one last kiss, Dean pushed Cas away and headed towards his door. He was screwed.

* * *

Cas got inside his house and leant against the inside of his front door. He was screwed. It took every inch of the will-power in Cas’ body to say no to Dean. He’d been dreaming about having sex with him ever since he saw him through the window.

“Castiel? Where have you been?” He heard his mother’s voice from the kitchen.

“Out with friends.”

“You don’t have any friends.” And that was true- almost.

“I do now.”

“Seriously, Castiel, where have you been?”

“Harvelle’s” He said reluctantly.

His mum came out the kitchen and approached him. “You went to a bar and you have school tomorrow? I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Relax. I’m not drunk.”

“But you were at a bar. Since when do you drink? And who were you with?” For parents who didn’t normally care, his mother seemed to be caring a lot.

“I told you- a friend.”

“Who is this friend?”

“Dean from across the road. He knows the owners of the place.”

“Can you trust him? You know you can’t with most people in town.”

“He’s only been here a week. The town hasn’t corrupted him yet.”

“Okay. Winchester, right?” Cas nodded. “The youngest is in your year, isn’t he?”

“He is.” Cas replied, walking through to the kitchen.

“Who is what?” His dad asked as he entered.

“The youngest Winchester is in my year.” Cas explained.

“Ah, yes, Sam. I spoke to John about his boys earlier.”

“Sam?” His mother questioned. “I thought you said you went out with Dean.”

“Yeah. At no point did I say I went with the youngest.”

“How old is Dean?”

Cas thought for a second. He could lie. But his dad would know the truth. “He’s 22.”

“You went to a bar with a 22 year old?”

“You went to a bar, Castiel?” He father questioned.

“Yes. Dean knows the owners of the place and I’ve been giving him a tour of the town.”

“I’m not sure I feel comfortable about that.” He mother said.

“Comfortable with what? Me getting to know and helping a neighbour?”

“You can’t trust someone 5 years older than you to be your friend at your age. John told me Dean’s gay. What if he tried to make a move on you?” His dad explained.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Cas laughed.

“Are you saying you’re gay?” His mum said with a gasp.

“Um, yeah, surprise.” Cas joked. When he received a stern look his smile lowered. “Yes, I am. I’m sorry for not telling you.”

“So you were on a date tonight? Not out with friends?”

“I suppose.”

His mother sighed. “Castiel, this can’t happen again. I won’t allow you to date this man.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to see him taking advantage of you and your age.”

“He’s not taking advantage of me!”

“Castiel, just-”

Cas cut her off “No. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

He got his phone out as he walked up the stairs, sending Dean a text that said _‘We have a problem’_.

* * *

They agreed to meet by the school gates before school started. When Dean arrived, Cas was already there.

“So, what’s the problem?”

“Well, yesterday, my parents found out I’m gay and I spent the night with you.”

“Why should that be a problem?”  
“They don’t trust you not to take advantage of me.”

“Well, I can understand how telling your parents you’re dating someone who’s 22 would be a problem.”

“I didn’t really tell them we were dating. They just put two and two together and worked out we were.”

“Wait. ‘were’? Past tense? As in, we’re not dating anymore?”

“They don’t want me to see you anymore. Sorry.”

“Well, screw them! See me behind their backs!”

“Dean, I can’t. They may be poor examples of them but they’re still my parents.”

“But Cas.”

“Sorry, Dean.”

“I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

“I know you just wanted a third date.”

“No, that’s not it. I was really starting to like you, even without the sex.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I like you too. But I can’t disobey my parents.” Cas pulled Dean in for a final quick kiss. “Goodbye, Dean.” He walked through the school dates.


	3. If you still want me, I'll be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter.

Dean was miserable. It was stupid, really. He’s only known Cas for 2 days. Two day’s isn’t enough to feel something for someone, is it? He didn’t have Cas in his life for 22 years. He didn’t need him now.

He’d never gone on 2 dates with the same person before. Maybe that’s why he felt something for Cas? He knew Cas better than the other people he’d dated or slept with. Cas was his reason to stay in this crappy town.

He needed Cas back. But what was the best way? Find Cas and persuade him to have a relationship in secret or confront his parents? He had to do something, but which would be more successful? He needed Sam’s advice.

Thankfully, that’s when Sam got home from school. He walked through the door only to be bombarded by Dean. “Hey, Sammy, how was school?”

“Fine. What’s up?”

“I have a question about Cas.”

“What about him? Does it have anything to do with why he looked so miserable today?”

Dean smiled briefly, Cas was miserable too. “I guess. So, Cas and I... we kinda...”

“Oh my God! You had sex with someone my age?”

“No! We just went on a couple of dates.”

“Wow. I didn’t expect that. So, what did you do to screw it up?”

“Believe it or not, nothing. Well, apart from getting born five years to early and being a guy. His parents don’t trust me.”

“That’s understandable. So, what’s your question?”

“If you were me, would you try and persuade him to keep dating behind their backs or would you go and talk to him parents?”

“You really like him, huh?”

“I really do.”

“Well, I would talk to him parents but you’re not the sort of person to take the sensible route.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re going to try and do the secret thing no matter I say, aren’t you?”

“No, seriously, what would be better?”

“But if they say no, it’ll be harder to sneak around behind their backs because they’ll be keeping tight watch on him.”

“But it’s the right thing to do. Plus, Cas will be 18 soon. Then he won’t have to do as his parents say.”

“Good point. I’ll have to ask him when his birthday is. Thanks, Sammy. Can I repay the favour? How are you and Jess?”

“Well, we live hours away from each other and we have really crap internet connection here, so Skyping is hard. It won’t be long before she dumps me.”

“Don’t think so negatively. I could drive you back over there for the day at the weekend if you want.

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Dean sent Cas a text later that day.  _‘Whens your birthday?’_

**_‘May 12 th.’_ **

_‘Couple of weeks. I think I can wait that long. ;) ‘_

**_‘Really?”_ **

_‘Yeah. You won’t have to listen to your parents then. If you still want me, Ill be here.’_

**_‘I’ll look forward to it. ;) ‘_ **

* * *

That night, Cas sat on his windowsill again, window slightly open, listening to the sounds of the town, as he drew faintly on the fresh canvas in front of him. He glanced across the road to the window he knew was Dean’s.

Just as he was about to move from his window and climb into bed, he saw Dean’s bedroom light come on. Dean pulled his shirt over his head slowly, flexing his muscles as he did so. Cas’ mouth fell open. _Wow_. Dean’s six-pack was pristine.

When he saw Dean drop to the floor and do push ups, his mouth fell wider. He couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful. He quickly grabbed his phone and, as Dean was standing up, snapped a couple of photos. He then grabbed his eraser and rubbed out the previously draw lines on his canvas. He had something else to draw.

He glanced back at Dean’s window just in time to see him remove his jeans. Cas’ mouth flew open again as he saw Dean’s toned, muscular legs. His eyes were fixed on the man across the street as Dean hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. That’s when Cas realised he probably shouldn’t have been watching Dean undress. But then again, Dean left his blinds open. Maybe he was _inviting_ Cas to watch. But that wasn’t definite so, with reluctance, he looked away.

At the moment he looked away, Dean turned around, removing his thumbs from his boxers and walking to shut the blinds. Cas pretended he hadn’t been watching and started sketching the brief outline of Dean’s body from the photo, acting oblivious to witnessing Dean’s pre-sleep ritual.

* * *

Cas woke up to his phone playing  _‘Heat of the Moment’_ . Dean’s name popped up on the screen. “Dean. Good morning.”

“Enjoy the show, did ya?”

“Pardon?”

“I saw you watching me last night.”

“When? I dunno what you mean.”

“Don’t play dumb, Cas. Did ya like what you saw?”

Cas sighed. “I liked it a lot.”

“Knew it.”

“I’m guessing you did it intentionally.”

“Would I ever do such a thing?” Dean laughed.

“I guess so.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But you’re a creature of habit, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“You sit there drawing every night.”

“You’ve been watching?” He asked flirtatiously.

“How could I resist? So what have you been drawing?”

“Actually, I just finished something.”

“Hold it up to the window.”

Cas reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and crossed the room to his desk. He lifted the canvas and opened his shutters. He held the canvas up to the window and showed Dean the charcoal drawing of the impala.

“That’s amazing, Cas!”

“Thanks. You have a lovely car, Dean. Apparently there is some beauty in this crappy town.”

“Wow. Thanks. I’ll buy it from you. The painting, I mean.”

“You can have it for free.” Cas laughed.

“You sure?”

“I’m certain. It only took a few days. It’s not good enough to be worth anything significant anyway.”

“It’s definitely good enough.”

“Thanks. If you want it, you could meet me at the school gates this morning.”

“I definitely want it.” Dean said seductively. He could make out Cas’ glare. “The drawing obviously that’s what I meant by ‘it’” He added with reluctance.

“In a couple of weeks you can have the other _it_ too if you play your cards right.”

Dean groaned. “Just eleven days. I think I can cope.”

“Anyway, I gotta get ready for school. Thanks for being my wake up call. My alarm didn’t go off this morning. I’ll see you in a half hour?”

“Yeah, sure. Bye, Cas.”

* * *

“Hey, handsome.” Dean approached Cas at the gates.

“Handsome?”

“Yeah, I figured I’d start working out which pet name to use in a few weeks.”

“I could live with handsome.” Cas smiled.

“Good, so, give it to me, handsome.”

Cas gave him an exasperated look. “I’ll give you the canvas. Nothing more.”

“For now you mean, right?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, for now.” Cas stepped slightly closer to Dean as he handed over the canvas.

“Dean?” came from behind Dean. The recognisable voice of Sam, breaking up their moment. “What are you doing here?”

Dean turned around to his little brother, revealing Cas behind him. “Hi, Sammy.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah. It’s cool. By the way, you’ve decided to have a birthday party type thing tomorrow. We’re going to Harvelle’s and you’re inviting some of the guys in your year. And if you don’t invite Cas I’ll stick your hand in a bucket of water while you’re sleeping or something.”

“To a bar on a Wednesday. That’s not very smart.”

“Lighten up, Sammy. No one here gives a crap about their kids anyway.”

“That’s not true.”

“Would dad object to you going out on a Wednesday?”

“No, but he’s not every parent.”

“Cas, would your parents object to you going out on a Wednesday?”

“Probably but they wouldn’t normally care if I went even if they said no.”

“Point proven. So, we’re going to Ellen’s tomorrow. Cas, would you parents object with you going out with Sam?”

“If they knew you wouldn’t be there, they’d be fine with it.”

“Then tell them I won’t be there.” Dean stepped away from the two younger men. “Oh, and don’t worry about getting him a present. You’re my guest, not his.” With that, he climbed back into the impala.

“He really likes you, you know?” Sam turned to Cas.

“You think?”

“Yeah. I know my brother, Cas. He’s never tried this hard to date someone before.”

“Or tried this hard to get in someone’s pants.”

“Believe me, if that’s what he wanted, he would have done it or given in by now. Why don’t you come to our place at sixish tomorrow and Dean with drive us to Harvelle’s?”

“Okay. Thanks, Sam. See you in calculus.”

“Bye, Cas.”

 


	4. Any friend of yours is a friend of Ellen’s

Cas grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and headed for the door at 1750, eager to see Dean.

His mother heard his run down the stairs and met him at the door. “Castiel Novak, where do you think you’re going?”

“It’s Sam’s birthday. He’s invited me out with him and some other guys in our year to Harvelle’s.”

“Why would he invite you?”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I’m being serious, Cas. Why would he invite you? Does Dean have something to do with this?”

“Dean has nothing to do with it. Sam’s still new, he’s invited lots of people in the hope some show up. He doesn’t really have many friends yet.”

“How are you getting there?”

“Sam offered me a ride.”

“Will Dean be there?”

“I honestly have no idea. I guess. He IS Sam’s brother. But then again, he might not want to hang around with guys four and five years younger than him.”

“But he was alright sleeping with one?”

“Mum! We didn’t sleep together. I’m going out with Sam to celebrate his birthday. Dean may or may not be there. Even if he is, I’ll avoid him. I understood what you said last time. I won’t date Dean Winchester.”

“Good. When will you be back?”

“I don’t know. Whenever Sam is ready to leave.”

“Just don’t be too late.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. Go have fun.”

* * *

Cas knocked on the Winchester’s front door at 1752.

Sam opened it. “Hey, Cas. Come in. Dean’ll be down in a sec.”

“Thanks. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks. How are you?”

“I’m good. But I hate lying to my parents though.”

“You told them Dean wouldn’t be here, huh?”

“Well, I said I didn’t know but I still feel bad.”

“Ah, Cas, I’m guessing.” John walked in the room.

“Yes. John, I’m guessing.” Cas smiled.

“So, your dad came up to me today to talk to me about you and my son.”

”I assumed he would at some point. I apologise. You wouldn’t mind missing out the fact Dean was with us tonight next time you talking to him, would you?”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine with you dating Dean. Your dad is too, by the way.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said he’d guessed you’re gay and he only said he objected because your mum doesn’t approve.”

“Okay. I supposed that’s a good thing. But could you please-“

“-don’t worry. I won’t tell him.”

“Thanks.” Cas just had time to verbalise before Dean rushed down the stairs.

“You guys ready to go?”

“Whenever you are.” Sam replied.

“Then let’s go. See ya, dad.”

“Have fun, boys.”

So they left the house, climbed in the impala, and drove off.

* * *

They got out at Harvelle’s and Sam rushed inside. He’d invited Jess and she’d just texted to say she’d arrived.

Dean and Cas took a little more time getting out. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they slowly walked towards the Roadhouse. “So, we can spend a few hours together and not count it as a date tonight.” Dean stated. “Unless you WANT it to be a date.” He added flirtatiously.

“I don’t think it should be a date.”

“Whatever you say, Beautiful.”

“No. Beautiful is a big no.”

“Okay, thanks. I need boundaries.” He laughed. “Come on.” He tugged him closer to the door.”

“We have a slight obstacle though.”

“Which is?”

“A lot of the guys here have parents who are friends with mine. What if us being together gets back to my mother?”

“Cas, lighten up. Most of these guys will be drunk by the time they get home. We’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Cas smiled as Dean pulled him in to a kiss.

They went and sat in the corner where Sam was sat with his arm wrapped protectively around Jess’ shoulders. “Cas, this is Jess, Sammy’s girlfriend.”

“Jess, this is Cas, Dean’s soon to be boyfriend.” Sam smiled.

“Soon to be?” Jess questioned.

“It’s a long story.” Dean responded. “So, do you guys want some drinks?”

“Brady’s gone to fetch us some, thanks.” Sam gestured to the bar.

Cas caught sight of Ellen. “I’ll be right back.”

“Cas, she’s not going to let you buy them.”

“I wasn’t going to get drinks. Just give me a second.”

“Sure.”

Cas walked over to Ellen. “Ellen, can you do me a favour?”

“What do you need?”

“My parents have forbidden me from seeing Dean and obviously I’m still doing it.” He motioned behind him. “I was just wondering if you could not mention we’re here together when my mother comes to be nosey tomorrow.”

“Of course, Sweetie. Dean really likes you. That’s enough of a motive for me.”

“Thanks.”

“So, two beers?”

“I figured you wouldn’t let me buy. Given that I’m under age and all.”

“No. Any friend of Dean is a friend of mine. Two beers coming up. Oh yeah, and on the house.”

Cas picked the beers from the bar and walked cockily over to Dean. “What were you saying about not getting drinks?”

“How’d you do that?”

“Because any friend of yours is a friend of Ellen’s.”

“Well, it’s a good job we’re friends then.”

“Yahuh.” Cas sat down and Dean wrapped an arm around him. “And obviously that’s all I’m good for- fetching you beer.” Cas added with a sarcastic smile.

“I’m sure there’s more than that. I guess we’ll find out in ten days.” Dean winked.

“What’s happening in ten days?” Jess queried.

“Cas turns 18.”

“I didn’t think you’d date someone that much younger than you, Dean.” Jess mocked. “Don’t you normally go for ‘experienced’?”

Cas went white. Dean went red. “Erm, yes. I guess that was the Wichita Dean. The new Dean is waiting another ten days until Cas can ignore his parents and date me.”

“A new Dean. I never thought I’d hear that. So, Cas, tell me about yourself."

And thus began their (not officially) third date.

* * *

After quite a few drinks, Dean pulled Cas out of a back door and into the neighbouring alley, trying to ignore the stench of fresh vomit.

“Dean, we’ll get killed out here. You really haven’t got used to this whole dangerous town thing yet, have you?”

“I didn’t want to do this in there.” Dean pushed Cas against the wall and kissed him. A longer kiss, more messy and hungry than their previous ones.

“Dean, no, not here.”

“Then where?”

“Wherever you want. In ten days.”

“Cas, you’re killing me.”

“Sorry, but not tonight, Dean.”

Dean made a groaning noise against Cas’ lips. “I feel like I want this more than you do.”

“You can’t want this more than I do.” Cas kissed Dean again reassuringly. “But I have more self control than you do.”

“I have self control!” Dean protested.

“Very little, as it would appear.” Cas gestured to Dean’s hard crotch.

“Fine.”

“Just ten more days. Please, Dean.”

“If I live that long.” Dean gulped as he heard someone walk behind him. “I’ll wait.”

“Thank you.” They kissed again. Someone else walked past and they both jumped. “Can we go inside now?”

“Yeah. Come one.” He pulled on Cas’ hand and smacked him on the ass. “Tell me when you want to leave. I’m not sure Sammy will be coming home tonight. I mean, have you seen the way he’s been looking at Jess. It’s only been a couple of weeks and I can guarantee they’ll be going at it like horny bunnies all night in Jess’ motel room.”

“In which case, would you mind taking me home? I’m quite tired and if I stay here with you any longer I’m afraid I’ll give in to my urges.”

“Most of me wants to say we have to stay until you give in. But the gentleman in me is willing to take you home.”

* * *

Dean drove to the end of the street and turned off the engine.  “So this could be the last time we see each other for a while. When are we going to celebrate your birthday?”!

“How about on my birthday?”

“A Saturday night. Ne school the following day. You don’t have to listen to you parents. We could stay out all night.”

“I like that idea.”

“I’ll call you in the morning. You’ll need your wake-up call, after all.”

“I’ll look forward to it. Goodnight, Dean.” Call pulled his soon to be boyfriend in for a kiss. “I don’t want to go but I’m going to have to if I don’t want to rip you clothes off right here.”

“I wouldn’t object.”

“Dean.” Cas warned.

“I know. Goodnight.” Dean gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek and they climbed out of the car.

* * *

Heat of the moment- the worst sound in the world. Cas hated that stupid tune and that stupid beat and the stupid lyrics. It made it better that it was Dean on the other end of the phone though. That made it six days in a row that Dean had been his wake up call.

“Good morning.” Dean sang.

“You’d think that someone who didn’t have to get up for school or work would sleep longer.”

“If I slept then so would you. And you need to go to school.”

Cas made a muffled groan into his pillow. “Please don’t remind me.”

“Now, get up!”

“Make me.”

“If only.”

“If only indeed.”

“Go to your window.”

“That mean’s standing up.”

“You’ll be rewarded.”

“How?”

“You’ll have to get up and see.”

Cas reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and opened his shutters. “All I can see is you.”

“Is that not reward enough.”

“I feel cheated.”

“I’m no cheater!” Cas made out Dean’s wink from across the street.

“That’s good to know.”

“So get ready for school, Handsome.”

“Fine. Speak to you later.”

* * *

“It’s all very...  _complicated_ .” Cas told Uriel. Cas had only one friend in the town- excluding Dean.

“Complicated, how?”

“Do I have a boyfriend? No. Am I dating anyone? Yes.”

“So you’re dating him but he isn’t your boyfriend? Don’t those two things come hand-in-hand?”

“Well, we’re not officially dating until Saturday.”

“Why?”

“Because when I turn 18 I’ve decided I’m just going to ignore my parents. I like Dean so I’m going to date him.”

“You like him so much you’ll disobey your parents?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. He must be great.”

“He really, really is.” Cas exhaled deeply “Five more days.”

* * *

 


	5. The Birthday

Cas’ phone rang at one minutes past midnight on Saturday morning. “Cas!”

“Dean.”

“It’s your birthday.”

“Yes it is.”

“Happy birthday!”

“Thanks. FYI, I was asleep.”

“Well now you’re not.”

“I know that, Assbutt.”

“Assbutt?”

“As I said; I was asleep. It was supposed to be dumbass or jackass or something.”

“I’ll stop being a jackass and let you sleep now then.”

“Thank you. I’ll call you when I wake up and we’ll make plans for tonight.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

* * *

“Happy birthday, honey.” Cas’ mum woke him up at around 0900. “You don’t want to be wasting your birthday in bed.”

“I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Don’t be long.”

Cas made the call. “Hi.”

“Hey, you’re awake.”

“So, what are we doing tonight?”

“Harvelle’s at nine pm?”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“Okie dokie. See you later.”

Cas spent the day with his family doing generic birthday stuff; eating cake and opening presents, but longing for the evening to draw in so he could see Dean.

Finally, it hit 2040 so Cas made the excuse of eating too much cake and going upstairs. He climbed out of his window and slipped onto the roof below him (it was handy that the downstairs of the Novak’s house was bigger than the upstairs). He lowered himself down and ran down the street. It took him ten minutes to arrive at Harvelle’s which left him with a couple to go to the restroom and straighten up.

When he came out, Dean was sat by the bar talking to Jo. He caught sight of Cas and rushed over. “Hey, Baby. Happy Birthday.”

“Baby?” Cas questioned.

“Yeah, our relationship has advanced. I don’t want to stick to ‘handsome’.”

“Fair enough. So, beer?”

“Definitely.” Dean smiled.

They walked back over to the bar and got their drinks from Jo before going to sit in a corner booth.

“So, how’s your day been?” Dean began.

And so began their (actual) 3rd date.

* * *

After around half an hour of being there, Cas saw a familiar face across the room. “Crap.” He muttered.

“What’s wrong? Who’s that?”

“That would be my mother.”

“Yeah, I’d say that deserves a ‘crap’. Do you want me to give you a minute?”

“No. You’re fine here. She’ll yell at me wherever you are.”

“Okay. I’ll try to keep my mouth shut.”

Cas’ mother approached. “Castiel, what did I tell you?”

“How did you know I’m here?”

“I heard your phone call this morning. So, you do remember what I told you, don’t you?”

“You told me I can’t date Dean. But I don’t care. You can’t tell me what to do anymore.”

“I’m your mother. Of course I can.”

“I’m old enough to make my own decisions and I’ve decided to date Dean. You can’t stop me.”

“Yes I can.”

“Don’t you get it? I don’t care what you think about this. If I listened to you and only did what you said, I’d end up marrying the daughter of one of the cops down the street who, at some point, would be a stripper if she isn’t already. I don’t want that. I don’t want to marry a girl. I don’t want to _date_ a girl. I’m gay, mum. Deal with it.”

“It’s more than that Castiel. He’s five years older than you. He’s-“

Cas cut her off. “Four.”

“What?”

“He’s four years older than me.”

“Castiel.” She warned.

“Mum, there isn’t anything you can say to change my mind. You can say I told you so if this doesn’t work out but, for now, there’s nothing you can say.”

“How about I tell you that if you don’t come home with me right now, you won’t be welcome there anymore. Does that change your mind?”

Cas inhaled deeply. “Fine. I’ll-“

Dean leant closer and whispered “She’s bluffing” into Cas’ ear. He placed his hand on Cas’ knee under the table.

Cas exhaled and turned to look his mother straight in the eye. “No.”

“No?”

“I’m not coming home with you.”

“Then you better not come home until you’ve realised what a big mistake you’ve made. Goodbye, Castiel.” His mother turned and walked away.

“You better be right about this.”

“I am. No decent parent kicks her kid out, no matter how bad they are at parenting. Besides, I’d hoped you’d stay with me tonight.”

* * *

Dean looked at his watch at around 2300. “I’ve been thinking you should have a proper birthday treat.”

“Okay.” Cas said wearily.

“Follow me.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him to the impala. After driving a short distance he parked up in the car park of the strip club. “It’s like a rite of passage.” Dean grinned.

“That may be but are you forgetting about the whole gay thing?”

“No. I’m not expecting you to be attracted to them. I’d be offended if you were. I just think you need a lap dance.

“Do I have to?” Cas moaned.

“Yes you do. Come on.”

Dean ushered Cas to a chair and told him to sit and stay put. He walked off and came back about five minutes later with two beers and two girls. “Cas this Kali and this is Karma. Take your pick.”

“No. Dean.”

“Okay, girls. You pick. Me or the birthday boy.”

“I’ll take the young cutie-pie.” Karma walked over to Cas. “Sit back and relax birthday boy.”

Cas inhaled and leant back in his seat, looking awkwardly at Dean as Karma climbed on top of him.

After the girls had taken their money and left, Dean fetched two more beers. They watched the girls doe a while longer before Dean leaned towards Cas and said “If this town was safe I would have taken you out into the alley by now.”

“Then I wish we lived in a safer town.”

“You would have been willing?”

“Yes, I would have been willing.” Cas confirmed.

“Damn this stupid town.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

“I have the impala.”

“I know a quiet spot.”

“Then let’s go.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they quickly left the strip club and got into the impala. Cas directed him to the edge of a field and they pulled up by some bushes. As soon as they came to a stop, Dean leant over to Cas and, as their lips were about the meet, whispered “back seat now”.

“Fine by me.” They both quickly got out of the car and climbed into the back seat. They leaned into each other and began kissing viciously straight away.

“I’ve been dreaming about doing this for so long.”

“Well, you don’t have to just dream about it anymore.” Cas pushed further over and pushed Dean down into an almost laying position. Dean got the hint and moved so Cas was laying on top of him. “Dean, promise me you didn’t just want a third date.”

“I did want a third date.” Cas retreated. “But I also want a fourth and a fifth and as many more as you want.” Dean said with sincerity.

“I like that idea.” He pushed Dean down violently.

“Awfully ballsy for the younger one.” Dean laughed.

“I’m 18 now.”

“Yes you are.” Dean smiled and winked. “But I’m still taking control. He shifted quickly and awkwardly, flipping so Cas was underneath.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Cas said timidly.

Dean pulled back. “Cas, are you a virgin?” Cas just blushed. “Fuck yes.” Dean looked up to the roof of the impala and smiled, pumping his fists.

“Why is that a good thing? I have no experience.”

“You’re all clean for me.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“I’m great with that.”

“Good because I’m going to need you to have enough confidence for the both of us.”

“I can do that but there’s no point in you being nervous.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. Just kiss me.”

“I can do that.” He leant up on his elbows to capture Dean’s lips.

“And FYI, I don’t plan on taking your virginity tonight.”

“Why?”

“So I can get another date.”

“You can have another date no matter what happens.”

“That’s good to know.” Dean kissed him. “But I don’t want to put you outside your comfort zone.”

“Thanks.”

Dean didn’t bother replying. Instead he just bent down and kissed his boyfriend. After a few minutes Dean awkwardly reached down and started working on Cas’ fly.  He felt Cas tense slightly. “Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to but I don’t want to go too fast.”

“I’ve promised you that I won’t take your virginity we won’t go too fast.”

“Thank you.”

Dean raised his body so he was crouching over Cas instead of laying on him, giving him better access to Cas’ fly. “There’s always other dates for that.” He looped his fingers around the rim of Cas’ jeans and pulled them down to his knees. He then tucked his fingers under the rim of his boxers but was pushed back. “Do you want me to stop?” Dean said with reluctance.

“No. I want you to take your clothes off.

“I can do that.” He tugged his shirt over his head and moved to his own fly, bringing his jeans to his knees. Sitting up, he pulled them off completely and threw them onto the front seat. “Can I please take your boxers off now?”

“You may.”

The blowjobs they exchanged were legendary.

 “Oh my God. That was amazing, Cas.” Dean said through rugged breaths.

“I did okay?”

“You did brilliant.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“No. Thank YOU.” Dean smiled. “Do you think you could sleep here?”

“On top of you in a car that’s too small to accommodate our length, in a field on the edge of a dangerous town? No. Definitely not. “You better be right about my mother bluffing.”

“Well you can stay at my place tonight if she wasn’t.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Now let’s clean up, get dressed, and get you home.”

So that’s what they did. And Cas’ mother wasn’t bluffing. Dean waited in the car as he watched Cas approach his front door (his mother had shut his bedroom window). He saw lots of hand gestured and then Cas walk towards him with a scowl on his face.

“You were wrong.”

“So, so sorry. What did she say?”

“I spent the evening with you. I might as well spend the night with you.... and then never come back.”

“Oh crap. I feel terrible. It’s my entire fault. I’ll understand if you want to break up with me and go home.”

“I don’t want to break up with you, Dean.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. So, do you want to stay here or do you have somewhere else you could go?”

“I don’t have anywhere else.”

“Then come on in.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him towards the door. “Hey, dad, You’re cool with Cas staying over tonight, right?”

“Dean, you’re 22. You don’t need my permission. You haven’t asked before.” John frowned, remembering the time he saw a half naked girl doing to walk of shame at 0600.

“I know. I just thought I would. He’d be staying even if you said no, to be honest. Call it drastic circumstances.”

“Drastic?” John questioned.

“My mother kicked me out.” Cas croaked.

“Of course you can stay. But, boys, don’t be too loud. Sammy’s asleep.”

“Don’t worry, dad. We actually want to sleep.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

Dean dragged Cas upstairs. “Now, don’t judge me for the mess.”

“Don’t worry. You should see the state of mine. There are art supplies everywhere.”

“What are you currently working on?”

“I’ll show you when it’s finished.” Cas gave a fake smile. “If it gets finished.”

"You’ll finish it, Cas. You’ll be home this time tomorrow. We’ll sort something out.”

“Am I an unwanted guest?” Cas blushed.

“God, no. I’d much prefer it if you were here. You can be if you want to be. I just thought you’d like to go home.”

“I would.”

“But just know there’s a bed here if you need it.”

“Thank you.”

“We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m really tired.”

“Sex does that to you.” Dean said, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I’m sure I’ll have to experience it again sometime soon.”

“As long as it’s with me, I don’t mind how much you want to do it.” He grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him towards the bed. “But not tonight. I’m tired. Now get that off.” He gestured at Cas’ shirt. He obeyed as Dean pulled his own clothes off.

“I made a bet with myself that you had a six pack.” He laughed. “Hey, sexy.”

“Well, I didn’t need to guess about you thanks to that display you put on a few weeks ago.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all. It’s even better this close up.” He stroked down Dean’s stomach.

“Yours isn’t that bad either.” They kissed. “I’m quite cold like this.” Dean took a step towards the bed. “Do you want to warm me up?” He slid under the covers and held a hand out to his boyfriend.

“I’d love to.” Cas quickly joined him and curled up on his chest. “Thank you for letting me stay here, Dean.”

“I want you here. There’s no need to thank me.”

“I’m glad you want me here. I like being here.”

“Now, go to sleep!”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night,” Dean paused “Sexy.” He kissed the top of Cas’ head and promptly fell asleep.


	6. My hair is always a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed.

“Morning, Sexy.” Dean croaked.

“Good morning.”

“Breakfast?”

“Sure. There’s only one problem with that.”

“Which is?”

“That means moving.” He pulled Dean back on top of him when he tried to sit up.

“Yes it does but that’s the price you pay for food.”

“Fine.” Cas growled. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and reached for his jeans. Dean slapped him on the ass. “Ouch.”

“Oh, come on. That didn’t hurt.”

“Okay, maybe it didn’t. But this will.” Cas pushed Dean violently onto his bad and hit him over the head with a pillow.

“Oh you are SO dead.” He retaliated, getting up.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. It is.” Their pillow fight lasted around 10 minutes before they decided they really needed breakfast.

“Cas.” John greeted him as they walked into the kitchen. “I’ve just received a call from your father.”

“My apologies.”

“It’s fine. He just wanted to check up on you. Apparently he doesn’t agree with you mother’s decision to kick you out.”

“Did he say anything else?”

“He’s trying to get her to agree to let you go back home but if he hasn’t done before eight tonight you should go to the station to meet him.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. So, what are you boys doing today?”

Dean turned to Cas. “I promised Sammy that I’d drive him to Wichita to see Jess again. I could get out of it and we could-“

“No. It’s fine. Take him.”

“You wanna come? Get out of this place for the day.”

“I’d love to.”

“Okay, let’s grab some grub first.”

After breakfast, they climbed into the impala and did the hour drive to Jess’. Dean stopped outside Jess’ house and Sam jumped out, agreeing to be ready to leave at 1830.

He drove around a bit, giving Cas a tour of where he used to live before pulling up outside the cinema. “You wanna watch the re-release of Saw?”

“Sure.”

“When they got out their stomachs were aching with laugher and growling with hunger.”

“Let’s grab some lunch.”

“Sounds good.” Cas replied.

* * *

 

After lunch they got back in the impala. “I know a quiet spot.” Dean winked.

“Then I think we should continue our tour. Show me.” Cas smiled mischievously.

When they pulled up at the top of a hill, Cas thought it was all a bit too cliché. It reminded him of that scene from Grease where _Kenickie_  and Rizzo have sex in the car surrounded by others going at it. He looked out the window and saw trash everywhere. “Wow. Romantic.”

“It’s a hell of a lot better than back home. Plus, why should romance matter? We’re here and alone together, aren’t we?” Dean drew closer.

“That’s a very good point.” Cas closed the gap between them. “But I like romance.” He whispered against Dean’s lips.

“Just picture a secluded beach. Just the two of us lying on the sand, making out there instead of in the back of the impala. On that topic, backseat, now.”

Cas didn’t respond through words. Instead, he opened his door and got out, immediately climbing into the back and meeting Dean there. Instantly, they clung to each other, kissing frantically. This time it was Dean who pushed Cas into a laying position. They must have been making out like that for at least ten minutes before Dean pulled back. “You know” he paused to breathe “you kiss very well for a virgin.”

“I may be a virgin but that doesn’t mean I’ve not made out with anyone before.”

“I just assumed, sorry.” Dean gave an apologetic look. “Sucks.”

“What sucks?”

“My mouth does a pretty good job.” He winked. “Nah, it sucks ‘cos I liked the idea of being your first.”

“You’re going to be my first for the best bits.”

“Good.”

“Well, you already have been. Balthazar and Anna were just trials I guess.”

“You had a boyfriend called Balthazar? What sort of name is Balthazar? Actually, scratch that. You had a GIRLFRIEND?”

“Yeah, as I said, a trial.”

“Definitely gay then?”

“100%”

“Great.” Dean kissed Cas again before reaching for his boyfriend's zipper.

Those blowjobs were even better than the previous ones.

Once they were done, Cas gulped. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“To what?” Dean queried through rugged breaths.

“...You know...”

“Yeah, I do. It’s brilliant.”

“Could there please be a bed next time?”

“Sure.” Dean laughed.

“You called me a virgin earlier. At what point to gay guys lose their virginity?”

“Anal normally. I’d say you lose it at penetration. For those guys that don’t ever want to try anal, like if you have two bottoms in a relationship, they normally say they lose it at oral.”

“So you...”

“I’m a total top. I lost my virginity to a girl though. Ronda Hurley, 10th grade.”

“16?”

“15.” Dean corrected.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“It’s just a little strange that I was 11 when you lost your virginity and now we’re dating.”

“I’m dating you _now_ , not then. It was just a huge mistake. I’d just worked out I was gay and decided that if I had sex with a girl I’d be straight. Evidently that’s a load of crap.”

“Bisexual then?”

“Nope. 100% gay.” He smiled.

“Good.” Cas gave Dean another kiss before curling up on his chest.

“So, you tell me, are you virgin?”

Cas thought about it for a second. “Yes.” He smiled. “We’ve not gone far enough for me.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Dean laughed.

* * *

They went to pick Sam up at 1830, as agreed, to find out that the couple were still in the bedroom (only noticeable by the shadows visible through Jess’ window). “Sammy! We need to go, now!” Dean shouted from outside.

 

The younger Winchester’s sex was obviously cut short as Sam opened the front door a couple of minutes later. “Sorry, we kinda got distracted.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Now let’s go. I need to get Cas to the station in an hour and a half.”

 

Sam gave Jess a quick kiss. “Bye.” To which Jess responded “Sam, I love you” and the kissing began again.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Dean started making retching noises. “Grow up. It’s not like we were the only ones going at it.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s so obvious. Look at Cas’ hair.”

 

“My hair is always a mess.” Cas defended.

 

“Yes but it is now more so than usual. And your fly’s open, Dean.”

 

“Oh.” Was Dean’s only response when Cas hit him hard on the arm.

 

* * *

Dean dropped Sam off at home before driving to the station.

“Ah, Castiel.”

“Hi, Dad. I guess you couldn’t make mum see sense then.”

“I’m afraid not. Meaning you don’t have a place to stay.”

“Yeah, true.”

“Have you reconsidered if you want to maybe break it off and come home?”

“Dad. No. As much as I’d love to go home. I’m not breaking up with Dean.”

“There’s the man who was murdered.” Cas’ dad started “He didn’t have any family so the house is just going to stand empty. It’s yours if you want it but you’ll be going off to college soon anyway so I’m assuming you won’t need it long.”

Both of the younger men’s faces dropped at the thought that they wouldn’t actually dating much longer.

“The house of a dead man,” Cas said sarcastically “it’s better than nothing, I guess.”

And with that, Dean walked out. _Fuck_.

Cas sighed and rubbed his forehead, “I’ll be back in a second dad.” He followed Dean outside and saw him lean on the hood of the impala. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s better than nothing.” He mimicked. “You had something with me.” He sighed.

“Dean-“

“It’s fine, Cas. I get it.”

“Dean, we’ve only really been dating since yesterday. We’ve only known each other for a matter of weeks. I can’t expect you to let me stay at your place until I go to college. I can’t expect that your dad would want me there either.”

“I want you there. My dad wouldn’t care. And did I mention I want you there?”

“Consider this: I get a place of my own and you can stay with me for a while. We’ll get more privacy and I wouldn’t be getting in the way.”

“I think I’d like that.” Dean winked.

“Good. Now, come on. Stop being grumpy and let’s find out where the house is.”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Dean, you just stormed out of a room. You’re grumpy.”

“Okay, maybe I was. I’m not now though.” Dean smiled and grabbed Cas’ hand.

* * *

Cas’ dad wrote down the address on a sticky note and Cas and Dean got back into the impala. They pulled up outside of a house in an even more decrepit part of town and glanced up at the small house in front of them. “You better want to stay here with me.” Cas started. “This place is creepy as fuck.”

“I’ll protect you.” Dean mocked.

“Shut up and get out.” Cas ordered. They climbed out and approached the door. “Here goes nothing.” Cas said as he put the key in the lock. They quickly walked around and found that the place was really nice. It was probably home to a rich drug dealer or something.

“I’m not sleeping on that mattress.” Cas laughed. “I’ll have to get my dad to bring mine tomorrow.”

“So, we’re sleeping on the floor tonight?”

“Unless you have a better idea.”

“I’m okay with the floor.” Dean smiled.

By this point it was around 2130.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Dean asked.

“You’re hungry.” Cas laughed.

“You’re good.”

“You’re predictable.” His grin grew. “Well there’s not going to be anything in the fridge so do you wanna go to Harvelle’s.

“I would indeed.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him out.

* * *

When they arrived at The Roadhouse, they sat in the corner they had preciously sat in, claiming it as their own. “So, you can get the beers Mr-I’m-Eighteen-Now.” Dean laughed.

“I will.” Cas smiled. He came back with 2 beers. “The pie will be here in 5 minutes.”

“You’ve got to be the best boyfriend in the world.” Dean cringed. “Oh, that felt weird. Boyfriend.” He repeated.

“I like it.”

“Then so do I, _boyfriend_.” He emphasised.

* * *

They ate their pie and headed for the impala. “What are we doing here?” Cas asked as Dean pulled up outside of his home.

“Just wait here a sec.” Dean ordered. He came running out the house about 2 minutes later with a pile of blankets. “For the floor.” He said as he dumped the pile on Cas’ knee.

“You’re very smart.”

“I know.” He replied, starting the engine.

When they got back to Cas’ new home, they placed the blankets on the floor in the front room and started the fire (after checking the door was locked multiple times).

“Romantic enough for you?”

“I’d say so.” Cas replied, lying down on the blankets.

“Good.” He lay down next to Cas. “You know what I’m thinking now?”

“It can’t be food again so I’m going to guess that it’s something to do with less clothing.”

“Jackpot.” Dean laughed, pulling his top over his head before crouching down over Cas to kiss him. He pushed Cas down and kissed his harder. After a while, Dean retreated, sitting on Cas’ hips. He pulled his boyfriend into an upright position and tugged his shirt over his head. “You ready?” He whispered against his _boyfriend’s_ lips.

Cas knew that meant ‘are you ready to lose your virginity?’ He tensed.

“Hey, hey! We don’t have to. We’ll have plenty of other occasions.” Dean reassured.

“No. I want it. I’m ready.” Cas smiled a fake smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He grinned as he kissed his way down Cas’ torso. “Gimme a sec.” He said, getting up and walking over to his jacket. He came back carrying a bottle of lube and a condom.

“You were very sure of yourself, weren’t you?” Cas laughed.

“Always come prepared.”

After lengthy, mind-blowing preparation, Dean slid inside of Cas for the first time and they made love.

Once they were both spent and coming down from their high, Dean whispered “Cas.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Cas heart stopped. He hadn’t considered that. Dean was more than 4 years older than him. He’d had so much more experience; loads of sexual partners; and more confidence that Cas could ever wish to posses. And he was in love with the small, nerdy, 18 year old Castiel Novak. Cas hadn’t even considered whether or not he loved Dean. Sure, he knew he’d miss him when he left for college. But did he love him?

“Cas, say something.” Dean said after a few moments of silence. “I’m sorry-“

“Why would you be sorry?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you think it’s too soon or you don’t love me or something.”

Did he love Dean? “I do. I love you.”

The tension in Dean’s face was released. “Phew.” He laughed. “I thought I might have scared you off.”

“No. Not at all. You just surprised me. I mean, why would you?”

“Why would I love you? Cas, you’re amazing. You’ve not been scared off by my age, you’ve seen past my while ‘lack of success’ thing and you let yourself get kicked out of your home so you didn’t have to break up with me.”

“I’m terrified about how much older you are. There is no ‘lack of success’ thing and if I stayed at home I would never be happy because I’d be alone. I want you, Dean. I need you. But it’s scaring the crap out of me.”

“Don’t let it scare you. I don’t give a crap about your age and you shouldn’t care about mine.”

“Okay.” Cas settled his head against Dean’s stomach.

“And Cas?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll come back, right? While you’re at college. You’ll come and see me?”

That’s when Cas realised that, not only did Dean love him, but he wanted their relationship to be long term.

“Try and stop me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad. <3


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I felt like updating this when I'd already come to a conclusion but I felt this epilogue was necessary.

Three years later and Cas is done with college. Dean's still living in Cas' house, but he's alone. Cas visits him every other weekend though. They're madly in love. Now Cas has finished they're moving somewhere new. Getting a place that is theirs outside of this crappy town. Cas hasn't spoken to him mother since he moved out. He's not seen mucch of his dad either. Gabe was the only thing he was going to miss about this place. But their new home has a spare  room so Gabe can visit whenever he wants. 

 

So, they're happy. Really happy. And they will be happy for a really long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Supernatural-come-Shameless-come-DoctorWho-come-whateverthefuckelse blog on tumblr: [#GALLAVICH](http://brangelina-of-the-gallaghers.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
